Meeting Adeline English version
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Although Robin denied it, he was obssesed with knowing. Who was Slade? A night like many others, he serched fo information to find out and strangly, he finds it; and not only that but a person who can help him answer all the questions and will tell him a story he could have never imagine. Fic about Robin, Slade, Jericho y Adeline.
1. Breaking

**Abril: Hello everybody! Well, this story is originally in Spanish, but I've been asked by SladeRavenfan to translate to English. You see, I can write in English but… traducing is a little bit harder so… if the story is a bit… well, a bit not so good, sorry **

**Also, I'm not a goddess in grammar and spelling so don't expect any grammatical greatness…**

**By the way, if you didn't notice, you can call me Abril n.n**

"_They can say everything they want about me. I'm not obsessed, of course not." _Thought Robin, fluently drumming the keys of his computer, topped in the files that where shown before him, curving his back like a caveman. _"I mean, there is a possibility that I spend __more than I should__ researching information or… looking for clues of him. But I'm not obsessed… …¿Right?" _The sound of the keyboard stopped for a moment while he searched the answer of his question… immediately he returned to the computer_ "Of course not, I'm not obsess with Slade" _He had to repeat it several times in his head so he could be sure of it.

Again, like many other times, he sited in front of the monitor searching; in each file, each archive and each program; he didn't care if it was national or international, legal or illegal. All night long, non stop, without rest. And much had his friends insisted him on stopping that madness, it was insane to search so much about someone it was obvious would never be found. But Robin didn't care, he believed that sooner or later he would find him, he just had to search. He would look, even if he had already, there was always the possibility that a new clue would come out… that was his point of view and nothing they could say would change it.

It had been a long time since he had checked the database of married people in the United States. Little did Robin believe possible that a man like him could get married, but still…_"Who would be able to marry someone like him? Of course at lest she was forced to or out of her right mind"_ He mentally laughed at his thought. 

Slade… it was an unusual name in the United States, so not many people on the database had it (Well… define "Not many people") (1) He checked the list with the hope that Slade was his real his name and not his alias as a villain. 

He checked each of the Slades he founded, looking carefully at the photographs of the married, it was tedious and his eyes already hurt, but he still kept going. _"Slade Brown, Slade Evans, Slade Owen, Slade Love…" _He stopped right away with the last surname _"Not even in a million years" _He thought bemused continuing his work _"Slade __Raimond, Slade Sullivan, Slade Wilson…"_

-Wilson- Muttered to himself. In the image there was a man and a woman, non of the other photographs fitted the little he had manage to see of his enemy; this one, had white hair, was muscular and of serious look. He had a feeling that this could be the indicated _"He has to be…" _In that moment he started, he had to investigate all about that Slade, but… there was no information about him, nothing. He sight irritated, maybe something about the woman… She had been in the army, no doubt this was close to someone Slade would've liked to marry.

All night, he kept looking for information, all that he could find. He could vaguely remember hearing Starfire getting close to the door and asking if he was all right… though he never knew if he answered her or kept silent in the dark.

**The next day**

-Your taking… a vacation?- Raven asked, rising her eyebrow.

-Yeah, well…- He scratched his neck. It will only be a day and… I've… been working a lot- He answered doubtful.

-Oh, Robin!- Exclaimed the redheaded happily –I'm so glad you forgot the subject of Slade and relax a bit!- She exclaim hugging him sweetly .

-Yeah, hehe. Of course- He said nervous while the guilt ate him on the inside, especially because Starfire was hardly trying not to suffocate him.

-Yeah… of course- Repeated the young witch. She wasn't stupid, but she was sure his lieder had something in mind and he wouldn't do anything idiotic… hopefully.

-Well, I'm glad for you- Said Cygbor abruptly placing his arm around his shoulders when his friend let go.

-And… ¿Where do you plan to go?- Asked casualy Beast Boy.

-Oh… no where in particular- He answered smirking.

**One hour and forty-five minutes later**

To be honest, Robin felt terrible for lying to his friends (Again) namely, he wouldn't do something like Red X again but… they where his friends… his family. He decided to levee those thoughts aside, they where distracting him from his objective. Last night he had found vital information and there was no longer any doubt.

Because he didn't want to draw attention, he preferred to walk when he arrived to the city he was looking for. His feet walked numerous neighbourhoods that were modest and beautiful, uncrowded but not deserted.

-208- He said when he looked at the house number, sight, he was just a few centimetres of breaking in the house of someone he didn't knew, with the pathetic "Excuse" that he would ask questions about her husband _"What am I doing?" _He mentally questioned himself, his left hand over his hair, stirring it uncertain. He took some valor and approached to the bell.

Ding Dong

He heard the soft echo of a sound. Behind the door, the calm beat of heels was approaching. It opened.

-Oh- Exclaim the woman at his sight; a teen with a superhero suit and mask. The pretty lady tilt slightly her head while her brown-reddish hair bobbed with the mild wind and shaken her wavy locks. She looked at him with calm eyes.

-Ms. Wilson?- Asked the boy politely, keeping his serious gaze.

-I prefer Kane- Answered with a small smile, and if you fixed your concentration you would see the hidden sadness. The teen nodded with a bit of surprise.

-Tell me young man… In what can I help you?- Asked kind and happy.

-Well Ms. Kane, I've come here because I'll like to make you some questions about your husband- That clarification surprised her –I'm the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. Do you know them?- She nodded slightly while Robin took his time for what he was going to say –Am afraid that your husband has been the cause of many problems we have faced and for the safety of some… I would really appreciate if you could answer my questions…

-I understand- She answered looking down –Please, get in- Asked stepping aside from the entrance, allowing him in.

Already in, they entered a comfortable living room with a big window that faced the outside and a smokestack that appeared it hadn't been used in a long time.

-Make yourself comfortable- Offered pointing at the sofa, he accepted by sitting while she despaired of his sight, entering to another room. After some minutes she was back with a tray: two cups of steaming tea over it; she gave him one while she took the other in her hands. Sitting on the sofa opposite of his guest she stared into his eyes –First of all I want to make clear that that I'm no longer Slade's wife- She clarify with a casual smile –You'll understand that a husband like him… well… is not easy- Robin nodded understanding; he was more that impressed that she could have even handle him as a husband –Robin, right?

-Correct, and you are…?

-Adeline, but…I deduce that you already know- She added insinuating with a raised eyebrow. She was not a fool, she could easily tell the capacities of a person just with a few minutes of conversation (Specially is he barged into her house; already knowing her surname and of her miserable ex-husband)

-You deduce well- Added with his typical smirk.

-Tell me…-Started after a brief silence –What do you want to know?

-Well… as I already explained before, I belong to the Teen Titans. I assume you know our role in Jump City?- Adeline nodded –It follows that our worst enemy is you

ex-husband, Slade. And the trued is… we don't know anything of him- Speak serious –Is like a shadow that doesn't let people see it and doesn't leave trail. But what intrigues me more now… is to know why are you wiling to answer what I question?

-Robin…- She said with an ironic smile –Do you believe that I don't know what sort of people is Slade? ... I would be more than happy to know that a man like him is behind the bars of a prison while his body rots along the rats- She finished reviling for sure what the wonder boy wanted; she hated the man as if it where the devil himself.

-And with good reason- Complement. He thought a moment… -How would you like to start from the beginning Ms. Kane?

-Seems ideal- Answered –But please, call me Adeline- She asked with a soft smile –Get comfortable Robin… is going to be a long story.

**(1) Have you notice that the name lists' are enormous? An I know Slade is a common name so shut up -.- (I think) **

**Abril: Well then, did you like it? I really hope so =) So, as I already said, it's really hard to translate (And tedious) so I think I'll take a bit to much time to post the next chapter.**

**Also, feel free to correct my grammar and spelling =)**

**Anyway n.n thanks for reading, Adios!**


	2. The story of my enemy (Part one)

**Abril: Sooo, hi there, long time no see hu? n.n Okey, well, after some loooong time I've finally decided to translate this chapter (One of the reasons because I didn't want to do it was because it's veeery shity) **

**All right, now I REALLY appreciate the reviews you gave me, you don't know how happy you make me (This includes followers and favourites). That goes for: SladeRavenFan, Anon, AnonymousNinjaGirl, ThatWeirdChick101 and Battlemo. And NO, I do not thank you Monkey D. Sebas, you may be my friend but you're still an ass u.u (Love you)**

**So in response to your review Anon; I appreciate the information, it really kind of you to shear it with me, but the thing it's I already know all of what you wrote. Anyway, I really thank you n.n **

**And in response to your review Battlemo, thanks for taking the trouble of reviewing in Spanish n.n that's very sweet of you… I think n.n**

**Anyway… here is the chapter n.n hope you don't want to kill me for the late update.**

-Slade and I met in the military forces of the United State. He ingress by lying on his age when he was only seventeen, when I discover it back then I was more than surprised. I was the responsible of training the new recruits, Slade did not go unnoticed and he soon transformed in my favourite soldier. He had everything that a exemplary solider should have; straight, lots of intelligence, strategy and other factors that overall made a war machine- Expressed kind of exited, she, being and excellent former military –Soon, he proved to be superior to any rookie. Due my strong interest in his capabilities I trained him separated from the other soldiers, giving him more techniques and train for superior levels on the battlefield. He too sheared his battle moves with me but even though he was a great fighter I was still the teacher… I won't deny that I beat him quite often for some time- She said somewhat proud –But he improved incredibly fast.

-You trained Slade?- Asked the young one impressed, that already knowing the answer, wasn't able to believe it.

-Yes I did. I most admit that his company was enchanting at the beganing. It was more than mutual fellowship, the lights… shone when we where together so to say- Confessed the woman, kind of mad but with a happiness that had been erased by the years –We sheared everything… cigarettes, secrets, wishes… We both annoyed one another about who was the worst at training; if him or me- A giggle escaped her, soft, almost like the one of a young teen. But it instantly banished. Robin lifted he tea, giving it a sip while he paid close attention –We became close friends… eventually… we had to fall in love- Her doubtful face wasn't directed at Robin but it was more like if she was talking to herself –In less than six months he confessed his eternal love for me. That day he couldn't stop saying how "Beautiful… radiant… and unique I was" but when he asked… when he asked if I wanted to be his wife… I didn't doubt it for a second. Believe it or not Robin- She said looking at him –Slade used to be a person that loved… that wanted with the heart- Certainly the boy did not believe it and never would. For him, Slade was a heartless person and only did things for his personal benefit. He began to wonder if they where sill talking about the same person. The story, at a certain point, began to look like a masculine fairy tale; but he kept silent, any detail could be vital. Also, he couldn't insult his host, who seam to be lost in her tale.

-We got married and had our first child, Grant- She said the name as if tasting it; it was bitter and sweet at the same time –When he was born, Slade had volunteered for an experiment; Wintergreen and I tried to convince him not to do it, that it wasn't necessary- Robin lifted his eyebrow, questioning who this Wintergreen was –Pardon me- She excused herself embarrassed –Is just that sometimes I feel like I telling this story to myself… for the millionth time- Said, looking at her hands with melancholy –I don't need to explain for I know all the details…- Silence a moment before continuing –William Wintergreen…- Said with a smile on her lips –My best friend and Slade's for equal… he saved his life once- The wonder boy mad a mental note about the man, he'll have research about him later –He was the best man of Slade in our wedding… a man so loyal that even if you begged him on your knees and gave him al the money of the world would even think about betraying Slade… it didn't matter the choices he took; weather good or bad, he would always be by his side… in the shadows… being his unconditional support, I bet he still is- Sight –Well… as I was saying, we tried to stop him, but he said it was his duty… that he did it for his country and nothing bad would happen at all, everything would be all right. But it turned out that he lied to both of us, when we discover it, it was already too late –She sight again –The experiment was actually a test to create super soldiers. The reaction in his body was very violent and as consequence he was destined to spend weeks in the hospital and a long time in bed when he was finally discharged. He took a long time to recover. Not long after that Joseph was born- As she did with the name of Grant, she tasted this one but as if it was made of honey, she smiled wildly -Unlike Grant… he was very peaceful, always… attentive with all, loving- She slightly laughed –A true artist in every field- Robin sighted mentally, _"I suppose every mother feels the same way about their sons" _he thought –Later on, Slade would discover that the experiment had actually worked and had improved his senses and reflexes beyond any ordinary man.

-It gave him special abilities?- Asked Robin.

-Precisely- She answered _"That explains a lot of things" _thought the teen with keen _"All our fights… the way he could beat us all without seeming to apply any effort"_ –And not only that Robin…- Added –It also gave him the ability to heal more quickly than any normal human… it was something…- She tried to find the right words with some doubt –Something marvellous… and terrible at the same time- Said, almost with fear –When Wintergreen was sent on a suicidal mission and was captured, Slade begged his superiors to send help but they refused, they said that his scarify would be remembered and there was no reason to waste any more life's… Slade tried to convinced his comrades but no one accepted… everyone turned their back to him- The wonder boy looked at her; in his mind the vague image of a strong man, disappointed and abandoned by the people he believed in –He was forced to do the impossible; he created an armour and headed to the jungle all by him self in order to save him- She said with sadness –William was about to die but at the end Slade saved him- She remembered staring at the wall –But the army couldn't stand that their orders where disobeyed so they relished him and told him that his services where no longer required- She paused for a second and stared at the mask of the young hero –Even though Slade lost one of the more important things of his life he gained something even more valuable… he gained the most unconditional loyalty that no one would ever give him. From that moment on, Wintergreen has been more than a tick with him… always at his side- She took a moment to take some air –After some time Slade got this "Job"- She emphasized the word with sarcasm –He would be gone for a long time in "Business trips"- She frown at the information –He used to say "Adeei, this work has me very busy, understand"- Snorted with her head low –Back then I still believed him… I still trusted him- She gazed at her resting hands over her lap. A brief silence spread, as like the story progressed it was harder to tell.

-Take your time- Encouraged Robin with patience. The saddened woman gave him a kind smile.

-Thanks. Is just that… when someone so close to you bestrides your trust… it's not easy to go on and carry the memory at every step of your life.

-Go on…- He encouraged again. Adeline sighted with heaviness.

**Abril: Ñee… I hope it wasn't that bad. Please tell me what you think, I would really like to know **

**I know that some of you may get confuses by (-) this little fellow and would want me to use (") this one instead, but I get really confused too sorry for that. I'm using it as _thoughts_ when is like this and for some kind of sarcasm when it's normal in.**

**I really hope it wasn't that bad . Thanks again for all your reviews!**


End file.
